Slime Party
Slime Party is a working title for the main self insert story which started it all. It contains a full fleshed cast and 6 separate arcs of content. The plot takes place from before the events of Drawn to Life to years after the end of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. It is still ongoing. Story Prologue At the very beginning, it all began in a village named Rapoville. This village was the first village created by the Creator, and is home to the Book of Life, a tool of the Creator's that takes the form of a book full of art. It is used by the Creator to draw in the world, and make anything they desired. The raposa worshiped the Creator, and kept the Book of Life safe in the Creation Hall. While most raposa believed in the Creator as the one and only ruling force of the world, there was a raposa that thought otherwise. A raposa by the name of Wilfre questioned the Creator, challenging the idea that their god was even real, and asking why the raposa shouldn't just draw their own creations. This sparked much controversy, as Wilfre was a popular, charming and well liked raposa of Rapoville. There was much tension in the village as the topic was brought up practically every town hall meeting. Time passes, and Wilfre's ambition puts him into action. He sneaks into the night, stealing the book from the Creation Hall. With the book in his hands, he felt its great abilities, and it filled him with a great sense of control and greatness. The drawings live, and materialize from the book... distorted, and monstrous. The book is found out to be stolen, and the monsters are found out once the Mayor and some villagers arrive at Wilfre's door to confirm their suspicions. A fight breaks out, and Wilfre breaks away before he is apprehended. The villagers give chase, but he is able to escape into the woods outside of the village entrance. For all of the night, Wilfre is running, trying to make as much distance between him and the village as possible. He stumbles upon a barn house, where he decides to roost in until the morning. He is awoken later by a you ng Jacob, who warily questions what he's doing, with a pitchfork in his hands. Despite being disheveled and tired, Wilfre uses his charisma and words to sway Jacob into letting him stay in exchange for labor. Despite guy feeling on Wilfre, Jacob agrees to this, as he hates all of his chores and would rather be off in the wood. After cleaning and tending to farm animals in secrecy of Jacob's family, Wilfre shuts himself in a shed. There he mulls over what his plans are and what the strange, electrifying feeling inside him was. It had filled him since he had picked up and drawn in the Book of Life, so it is clear there is correlation. The beasts he had created and the strange black goo they were made of were nothing like he expected, however, he wasn't angry as much as he was fascinated. Wilfre hummed in thought, touching his hand to his chin when he jerked it away, looking at it in surprise. A tiny bead of black goo was forming on his hand, soon followed by more, and then on his other. The goo seeped out, pearling onto his palm. It was strange, yet incredible, and seemed to be alive. This was the shadow inside of him manifesting, a result of his creation. Soon, he found that he could manipulate the sticky goo into different consistencies, shapes, and volumes; able to conjure as much as he pleased and then make it dissipate into the air. Unbeknownst to Wilfre, he was being watched from a crack in the door by Jacob, who was entranced by the magic substance. Once his fiddling with magic is done with, he prepares his leave. As they agreed on earlier, Jacob fetches Wilfre a cloak and some food scraps. Wilfre departs, off to make his life as a fugitive. As he disappears into the nearby village, Jacob finds that he left some of the strange black goo behind. He bottles it, taking it to hide away. Weeks pass, and Wilfre wanders about the land, hiding his identity. Travelling was nothing new for him, so he takes to the vagabond lifestyle quite well, listening quietly to other raposa talk and spread rumors of the events that unfolded in Rapoville. All the while, he masters his manipulation of the shadows in secret. With practice, he is able to materialize great globs of shadow and even hurl them powerfully into objects. The substance is strange, and leaves residue typically on anything it touches. One day, as he is wandering on a trail from a village to another, he sees hints of shadows in the plants. Then, he spots birds with black tipped feathers, deer with blank eyes lined with black and pits of goo on the ground. Wilfre surveys the world around him. Shadow goo begins to envelop him, crawling around his body and seeping through his clothes. He grins, deciding that wandering was no longer necessary. After years of its influence, shadow is now spread across the land, affecting everything around it. Flora and fauna alike are mutating, leaving all kinds of affects to the raposa life style. The Creator is silent as the days pass and become more difficult. Banya crop dies, and there little clean drinking water, leaving food and water scarce. Raposa fear ingesting the goo, knowing what it does to the animal population. That is, it kills or embeds itself to their body, like a parasite. Everyone's lives become somber as the sky darkens, and dark smog floats on the edges of their villages. All the while, Wilfre has been silently watching his handiwork from a distance. No longer recognizable as the raposa he was before, he is now a blackened creature covered head to toe with shadow goo. The shadow bends to his will, able to even form hulking beasts if he commands it. The art of shadow magic comes naturally to him. Wilfre certainly isn't the only one who uses it, though. As the world fell upon harder times, Jacob's family saw Jacob's fascination for shadow as a bad omen. The more he mastered it, and communicated with the shadowy animals of the woods, the more fear filled their hearts. One day, he is caught in the act of using shadows for fun, and is subsequently cast out from his home, and threatened if he comes back. Alone, and with nowhere to go, Jacob runs off to the other villagers for sympathy. He finds out that just about everyone has moved out or sealed up their houses from the outside. When he pleads raposa for help, they treat him like they would a shadow animal. He seeks refuge in the shadow woods. No matter where Jacob tries to seek refuge, he is driven out. The raposa sense that he is different, and keep him away from their homes. Jacob is hungry, and lost in the world. After a few days in the woods, something strange happens. A chill runs up his back, as though he is being watched. A shadow tendril reaches out, snags his foot and flings him. Instinctively, Jacob fires a sharp blast of shadow to cut himself loose, and runs off. Wilfre, who had sent the tendril out, is surprised to see a raposa fight back. And so, he follows him, cutting him off and standing before him. Jacob stands, ready to fight tooth and nail. The tension breaks when a raposa with black fur runs in, waving their arms at the two. Jacob watches in confusion as they call towards the shadowy figure, calling it "Wilfre" and pleading it to hold back. It then clicks that this Wilfre was the strange raposa that had shown up all those years ago. Justifiably, Jacob is angry that Wilfre lead to him getting booted out of his home, so he lashes out at Wilfre with more shadow. The blow is swatted aside with ease as Wilfre turns to him, and offers him a proposition. Stay with him, and aid him on his goals or be lost in the woods without shelter. Silenced, Jacob mulls over the decision. There isn't much time to choose, especially with Wilfre's uncaring attitude towards Jacob, but he decides to drop any anger towards him in favor for a place to stay. The other raposa introduces himself as Ashe. Ashe speaks politely and shyly trails behind Wilfre, which sparks more confusion for Jacob. Nevertheless, he follows them into a portal that Wilfre creates. Jacob is disoriented as he travels suddenly to a different area, one that is dark and damp, with torches providing a dim light to see. All around are large openings, one of which Wilfre and Ashe head off into. Jacob awkwardly follows them through winding tunnels that drip shadow goo from the ceiling. These hallways are carpeted, though it seems like a last ditch effort for the place to seem somewhat occupied. They end up in a large, room. Wilfre stops, stating that this would be their sparring ring. He further explains that Jacob is in his lair, though says nothing else. Before Jacob could ask, Wilfre ordered him to be taken to his chambers by Ashe. Wilfre disappeared into a portal, and so Jacob's reluctant partnership with Wilfre began. Often times, Wilfre had Jacob and Ashe spy on the villagers, and collect information. Spying was certainly not something Jacob was fond of doing, nor was he particularly good at it, but Wilfre insisted he needed it to "further his plans". He would disappear with Ashe to do other business, though Jacob felt it was something he wasn't allowed to ask about. The whole situation left a bad feeling in Jacob's gut, but he supposed that whatever WIlfre wanted to achieve couldn't be that bad. That thought, however, was far from true. Drawn to Life Post Drawn to Life The raposa have been generally quite happy with their lives now restored to normal. Ashe and Jacob, wishing to attract no more attention than they already have, move in together in a home in a far away village. This was too good to last, as one day a raposa named Circi appears and tells them her plans to revive Wilfre. Circi calmly states how she is the deputy mayor of Rapoville and that she wants to make it clear that her main intent is to revive Wilfre and she is willing to do any means to do so. She blackmails the two into spilling any useful information they may have to help further her plans. After she leaves, Jacob and Ashe quickly rush to stop her plans by taking the artifacts for themselves. The Hero finds them, however, and immediately detains the two, putting them in the only prison cell in the village. From there they watch helplessly as Circi's plan goes perfectly. It is only until they escape that Circi's plan is put to a stop, yet simultaneously she is saved from a gruesome death at the hands of her own creation. Drawn to Life Wii Post Drawn to Life Wii Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Things are once again peaceful at the village of the raposa, but alas, all things change one fateful night. Heather wakes up from a nightmare and gets up to soothe her nerves. Scared, and with her pendant compelling her, she leaves the home she shares with Jowee and heads towards the beach. There, she finds a treasure chest full of precious gems and gold. All that draws her eye, though, is a scepter with a ruby red brush the same as her pendant. Lifting it into the air, a familiar laugh is heard... Wilfre is back. When Wilfre is revived through the symbiotic bond between him and Heather, he quickly wastes no time in kidnapping her. He terrorizes the village by draining the color and teleporting away many of the villagers to unknown locations, leaving them to wander and die. The raposa abandon their colorless village and get on a large turtle ship sent by the Creator. It's not long after this that Wilfre goes to collect Ashe and Jacob and make them pay for their betrayal. He arrives, and they very easily submit to his will. Along the way, several raposa come into the story, all apart of Wilfre's scheme. AU of the AU There are plenty of AUs that stemmed from this main oneCategory:Slime Party